


Yearn

by Somniysc



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniysc/pseuds/Somniysc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon, Prince of Nohr, has a dilemma.  A dilemma called Kamui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearn

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Hoshido/Nohr Choice Timeline; Characters may be OOC and events may be off since I haven't played the game yet and haven't spoiled myself 100%.  
> This is officially my first try at writing lemon. Thank you for your patience. (;´Д`)

“Big sis, can we be together like this forever?”

“Of course, Leon.”

The young Nohrian prince grinned, resting his forehead against his sister’s. Under the ancient tree in the day’s dying light, the two swore an eternal vow.

–

A chilling and cruel expression twisted Leon’s regal face, marring his features. The soldier in front of him didn’t stand a chance.

_Crackle. Thud._

Lightning crackled and flashed, faster than the soldier could react. Leon effortlessly knocked the man into the rough hewn wall behind him with a well placed spell. Leon had held back, but he wouldn’t be surprised if his opponent had more than a few broken bones.

Leon scowled.

Saying he was in a bad mood would be a massive understatement. No one in the practice grounds could comprehend what had placed their youngest prince into such a foul mood; however, the soldiers avoided him as much as they possibly could, learning from the example of the previous few fighters that Leon wasn’t the most approachable at the moment. Performing their best ‘don’t choose me’ slink, the soldiers made themselves look busy sparring with others, leaving Leon with no partners to practice with. This behavior did not go unnoticed by the prince, but he was willing to let them off, figuring if the first handful of fights had only whet his rage, then a few more would scarcely reduce his barely leashed bloodlust. Without a word he turned around, walking out of the practice grounds.

—

Leon’s aggravation, it could be said, was caused by an accumulation of events; minute things that all appeared to annoyingly circle around one person:

Kamui.

The entire snowball started rolling when he saw her chastely kissing a nameless squire on the cheek as a thank you. The scene awoke an unknown emotion that had been coiled deep inside his mind and it required almost all the self control in him to not track down the boy and roast him alive, slowly, with lightning. Either way, the result wouldn’t have been pretty.

Leon let out a small, exasperated noise at the memory. Kneading the space between his eyebrows, his mouth drew downwards into another scowl. Kamui was his sister. Who she kissed or not shouldn’t have affected him beyond brotherly protectiveness. Yet here he stood, finding the very thought of Kamui’s soft, pouting lips on the cheeks of another infuriating enough to kill. Which, oddly enough, slightly disturbed him.

And it didn’t end there. When Leon had run into Kamui after, he found himself notice aspects of her that he had missed before. Like, in the cheesy cliche way, how her silver-white hair waved in the breeze, or how her lips were oh-so-soft. Then there was Camilla’s insistent skinship. While having his face suffocated between Camilla’s melons barely did anything other than arouse a twinge of annoyance and a bit more of brotherly fondness, the sudden decreased space between him and Kamui fatally flustered him. He was quite sure if it weren’t for his constantly rehearsed and expressionless face, surely Kamui and the others would have figured out that there was something wrong a long time ago.

His dark armor clanked dully, echoing in the elaborate hallway as he traveled back to his quarters. Leon brushed aside the maids that came to assist him, telling them to leave his rooms,  _he wanted to be alone_. When his chambers were finally maid and butler free, he let out a breath.

Perhaps a nice and relaxing soak would help.

Leon stripped on his way to the private bath, carelessly dropping his armor and clothing in a trail behind him. Although he was just a second prince, his quarters were comfortably furbished and he had nothing to complain about. Bee-lining straight to the large bathing pool, he walked in, barely making a splash. He submerged himself into the warm waters, kept at a constant temperature by magic, and looked somewhere far off, his expression strained.

Why exactly did Kamui bother him so much? His mind drifted as he sank into memories, remembering the vow he and his sister had made so many years ago. They were young then, and he didn’t expect her to remember.Not to mention, they were siblings. Acting in any way more than that would be taboo.

Taking in the sensation of the heated water lapping against his body, Leon relaxed. He unwound his tense and knotted muscles, rubbing deep into them with his fingers. Grabbing a nearby wash cloth and some scented soap, he began to slowly scrub the day’s sweat off.

Kamui had grown up well. Closing his eyes, he could easily visualize her. She had become a young woman worthy of the title, princess of Nohr; fearless in battlefield and unmatched in tactical prowess, she was everything that the country needed. Their older brother, Marx, was most likely to inherit the throne, but Kamui’s existence would be an important factor for the kingdom’s success.

Leon sunk lower into the bath with a small growl of frustration.

He wanted her. Not as a sister, but as a lover.

He bit his lip as he kneaded away at his abdomen with the washcloth, massaging the muscles and somewhat obsessively scrubbing off unseen dirt. No matter what he wanted or did, the barrier of blood was something even a prince couldn’t cross. Yet, just the thought of her made him fevered. It was as if she embodied an unrelenting sickness that induced herself deep into his mind, chipping away at his reason. She invaded every aspect of his daily life and infiltrating into his dreams.

He hated her for that.

Oh how he loathed her for being able to cause him to lose control with barely any effort. Though he wasn’t as good as his brother, Leon still prided in his self restraint. Seeing how Kamui was able to shake it - well, if that didn’t wound a man’s ego, then what would? Too focused on his thoughts, Leon accidentally brushed against himself with the washcloth, sending a sensitive jolt of electricity through his body. It tighten and swelled, as if mocking his attempts at putting Kamui out of his mind.

Leon glanced around quickly, his lips pressing into a thin line. Checking that the coast was clear - of course it would be - he stood up, the bath sloshing around his body. His first idea was to dump icy water onto himself, hoping that the sudden change in temperature would reverse his sorry state. This, unfortunately, was impeded by the fact that all the water in the bathing room was either warm or lukewarm. If he desired it frigid, he would have to ask the maids to start up the ice magic. Leon would rather die than let anyone discover him in this state.

‘ _There really is no other choice…’_  Though he felt awkwardly dirty, he could not deny the strange and perverse sensations whenever he did it.

Leon sat down on a stool and looked at himself in the mirror in front of him. His skin was flushed to a light pink - and not just from the heat of the bath. It felt strange, viewing his reflection. He had touched himself before, yet it was never really done in the bathing room, nor had he ever observed himself while he did it. Here, he could see himself fully. His arousal seemed to glisten at the tip, as if reacting to his partially suffocated curiosity.

Rubbing his thumb against his shaft, he eased into a slow rhythm. Leon’s head fell back, eyes hooding as he felt the delicious sensation of pleasure. The heat spread from his cock and up his abdomen, assuaging the sensation of near-painful tightness. He started stroking, sliding up and down. The embarrassment slowly faded into the background as images flowed into his mind, unbidden.

Thoughts of Kamui invaded his mind’s eye. He stiffened before relaxing, surrendering himself into sinful indulgence.

In his imagination, Kamui laid naked in his bed, her face flushing as he gazed at her from above. He imagined that she would curl up a little in embarrassment, and her soft lips parting, perhaps in protest of something. He would dominate her, gently at first, using his tongue and hands to love every part of her body. He wanted to push her beyond the brink of sanity and then observe her as her steely composure shattered, taking pleasure in knowing that it was because of him. As if agreeing with him, his cock swelled even more, pulsing. He trembled, the rhythm of his strokes increasing. He needed to feel her writhe in desire under him as his domination became rougher.

Soft gasps echoed in the bathing chamber. Leon muffled them with his other hand, even though he knew that no one was there.

A haze of need blanked his consciousness as he pumped. Nothing could measure his want for her. He didn’t care if he was violating a taboo; he wanted her to scream and moan his name incoherently as he fucked her hard, asking her how much she liked getting off on her younger brother. He wanted to scatter bite marks all over her body, showing the world she was his, and grin savagely when she tried to hide it from others. He would hold back her orgasm and torture her with it, enjoying her reactions as she would desperately try to get off, but he wouldn’t allow it. Leon hungered to reduce Kamui into a crying, orgasming mess as he stuffed her full of his seed, to mark her as his.

He went rigid, stars bursting at the edge of his vision as his cock tightened and exploded into orgasm. Sweat drenching his skin, he slowly rode the waves of pleasure down to earth, his head resting on his arms. As the primal instincts receded, his shame returned at full force. Sitting there and still, he shut his eyes as his vision started burning. Leon didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

He was going mad.

' _Why?_ '


End file.
